


Bring The Snow

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [33]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Yuta and Taeyong celebrates Christmas in their most unexpected way.





	Bring The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Another Christmas special one shot for my Yutae siblings. Have fun!
> 
> This story is inspired from Bring The Snow by Sam Palladio. :)

 

 

Taeyong didn't expect this to come. Yuta says that Osaka rarely snow during December or in any winter season but the snow flakes didn't say so. It still snowed despite their wishes to stay a bit warmer for them to continue their plans to stroll around the city during Christmas eve. What Taeyong did is to cancel their plans on strolling and stay warm in their rented apartment. 

Yuta came out of their room wrapped in thick blankets and hugging his favorite pillow that he picked up from his house. Despite being in Osaka, Yuta wished to just stay in a rented apartment for them to have privacy instead of staying at his home. His family didn't object and respected his decision in condition to spend new years eve in their house instead. 

Taeyong just finished cooking their dinner and brought the plates in front of the fireplace which he lit up before cooking. Yuta settled beside his lover, covering him too with a blanket. They ate in silence, feeling the essence of Christmas in front of the burning woods. 

"Merry Christmas, love." Taeyong greeted as he wiped the dirt off from the corner of Yuta's lips. "I'm sorry that we have to celebrate this special event here at home." 

"Hey, I liked it even better. I just want to spend Christmas with you." Yuta assured him and pats his thigh. "I'm glad that it cancelled. We can just snuggle and do whatever we want here." 

"Really?" Taeyong asked, feeling relieved. "I'm glad then." 

"Hmm." Yuta responded and snuggled to his chest. Taeyong let out a breathy laugh and hugged him tight. 

"Love?" Taeyong called and Yuta looked up to see his beautiful face. "I have a gift for you." 

Yuta's eyes lit up and smiled in anticipation. "What is it?" He asked. 

"Close your eyes." Yuta did and he can feel Taeyong move out to walk to somewhere else. 

"Now open." He obliged and his eyes wander on the big box with a small hole. He thought of some surprising gifts but when he opened it, he saw a cute little puppy with a bow. 

"Taeyong... This is so cute!" He exclaimed, feeling happy to see the cute little pup whimper under his arms. 

"Did you like it?" 

"Of course I do! This is the best Christmas gift!" Yuta hugged his lover and kissed him on his lips. 

"What do you want to name him?" 

"Rapunzel." Taeyong's brow raised. "Rapunzel?"

"Yeah, Rapunzel. She's my favorite Disney Character." Taeyong laughed. "The pup is a boy."

"Still I want Rapunzel." Yuta stubbornly said. 

"Fine then we'll call him Rapunzel." The pup barked adorably and the two of them cooed at his cuteness.

"I don't have a gift for you but I have one thing to offer." Yuta took the thick ribbon and wrapped it on Taeyong's eyes. "Since it's too cold, I can warm you up." He whispered seductively. 

The poor dog just watched his two owners making love. He guessed, that's what people do during Christmas then.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
